


【囧一】补♂魔

by qssssjx



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: 魔王徐英浩X驱魔师文泰一没头没脑的车





	【囧一】补♂魔

文泰一环顾了一下四周，确定没有人会看到他，这才悄悄打开地下室的门

“你就是那个被抓住的魔王？”文泰一仔细打量他

地下室的中央绑着一个男人——如果不是他头上的角和背后的尾巴，普通人根本看不出他是个魔族。他赤裸着上身，双手反剪绑在身后的柱子上——柱子上雕刻的咒语足以封印他大部分的魔力。

不过男人显然没有办法回答他的问题，毕竟嘴里被塞了口球，除了“呜呜嗯嗯”他什么也说不了。文泰一也没打算得到什么回复，自顾自地脱了兜帽和外套，然后走到魔鬼的跟前。

“你乖一点， 我把口球给你拿掉？”

魔鬼点了点头

文泰一双手伸到魔鬼的脑后解了扣子，沾满唾液的口球被丢到一边。

“驱魔师，你就不怕我对你施咒吗？”魔鬼问

“不怕，因为你身后的柱子会封印你的魔力。”文泰一一边回答一边解开了他的裤子，“不错嘛！听说你一直禁欲，还以为你不行呢。”

“……你要干什么？”

“嗯？补魔啊！”文泰一把自己的裤子也脱掉，当着对方的面开始给自己扩张，“你……嗯…你叫什么？”

“……徐英浩，你可以叫我Johnny。”

“哈……英浩？嗯……”可能是因为在给自己扩张的原因，小驱魔师的语尾微微上扬，眼神里染上了些许情欲的色彩。徐英浩不用低头都能感受到自己的兄弟已经快要爆炸了，但小驱魔师还在努力地当着他的面玩儿自己的后穴。

——小驱魔师个子小小的，真的能吃得下我这根吗？

徐英浩舔舔嘴唇，有点儿期待。

小驱魔师文泰一总算是做好了扩张，不过他心里还是有点儿害怕。毕竟徐英浩的那根就竖在他面前，外表看起来还是相当狰狞的，大小似乎比他所了解到的魔鬼的尺寸大了一些。不过补魔要紧，文泰一撩起袍子的下摆慢慢坐在了徐英浩的身上

“唔……啊……你也太，嗯……太大了……”文泰一抓着徐英浩的肩膀当支撑，慢慢地吞吐身体里的肉棒，“呜——！”

徐英浩狠狠的往上顶了一下——他被绑着双手不代表身体也没法动，他可不是圣人，能忍得了小驱魔师把他当按摩棒用。再说本来魔族就是以性欲强闻名，每年跑到魔族地界只为求一操的人类不在少数。他徐英浩禁欲不代表不行，更何况小驱魔师在他面前玩儿了那么久。

“你，你别……你别动！”文泰一咬着嘴唇，“你别…啊——你！”

“我觉得你还是把我解开比较好。”徐英浩一副游刃有余地模样，“解开了我让你爽个够。”

“不……不行啊……”文泰一使劲儿摇头，“你……解开了嗯…危…危险……哈……慢点儿…”

“怎么会危险呢？”徐英浩充分发挥魔族的天性，“你松开我，我就能好好操你，给你补魔，嗯？”

“我会抓住你的膝窝，让你不得不敞开大腿，你一低头就能看到我的肉棒在你的后穴进进出出，每次都能戳到你的敏感点，操得你流一地的水……”

“不…不行……”文泰一仍然坚持自己的立场，“啊…你慢点儿，呜……你不要，不要碰那里……啊……！”

“真的不给我解开吗？”徐英浩故意贴着他的耳朵，小驱魔师的耳朵意外得敏感，很快就红透了。

“不…呜——不解……嗯……”文泰一的敏感点被徐英浩精准点操，他爽得发抖，眼泪都快下来了，哪儿还有心思去给人解绳子。

“呜——不行…我要，要……哈…快……啊——！”文泰一只觉得眼前闪过一阵白光，他晕乎乎的就射了出来。

恍惚间，他感觉有人把自己抱着放在地上，抓住了他的膝窝把他的腿强行分开

“小驱魔师，补魔可不是自己爽到了就可以呢~……”徐英浩亲了亲文泰一的耳朵，“接下来，才是真正的补♂魔哦~”

第二天，首席驱魔师文泰一和一位魔王签订了契约的事情震惊了所有人


End file.
